Chiwawa
"Chiwawa" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on Daniel: You Can Dance!. The Classic routine also appears in Daniel: You Can Dance! for the Nintendo Switch, and 舞力全开：活力派. The Remastered Version, by Barbie, also appears in Kids Mode for 舞力全开：活力派. Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with pink hair. She wears some cube and oval headbands, a yellow shirt with some chihuahua plush heads along with a square-pattern skirt that is shaped similar to a Rubik’s cube, some yellow and red spotted legging socks, and some black high heels with leg straps. At some points of the routine, the coach turns black and white. The dancer appears to be a paper cutout, as she seemingly peels off of the background revealing her to be flat, and completely white at the back. Barbie Version The coach is a woman that resembles Barbie. She has blond hair tied in a long ponytail with a pink headless cap, a pink crop top with the word Barbie''written on it in several places, a golden necklace, a violet fingerless glove, purple tight pants, and a pair of pink sneakers. Background Classic The background switches between pink, blue, orange and green, with flowers, hearts, and sandwich ingredients in a monochromatic color scheme in the background. The word "Chiwawa" appears sometimes when it is said. Multiple Chihuahuas appear in most of the backgrounds. At the beginning, there are red, yellow, pink and purple flowers and the dancer appears to be walking a Chihuahua. It changes to a background with Chihuahuas and dog bowls in the background. The Chihuahuas sit down and touch their noses with their tongues at certain points. Near the beginning of the verses the background switches between a background with pipes with the dancer in a monochromatic color scheme coming out of them and cups with Chihuahuas coming out of them. Very random and usually animal-related objects appear during the chorus, such as hot dogs, carrots, rabbits and a gumball machine with dog toys dropping out of it. There is also a cropped Chihuahua head with the mouth cut from the rest of it, which has cucumbers slices on its eyes and sings into a microphone held by a hand. At the beginning of the second verse and the bridge, there are cats coming out of a photocopier; the second time they are coming out in sandwiches. There are also bowls of noodles flying around; at one point, the dancer in a monochromatic color scheme is riding on them. The last time she rides on them, her head is replaced by ''I Gotta Feeling’s. Near the end the background also contains dog bones as well as hearts and stars, also in a monochromatic color scheme. The entire environment appears to be made of paper. At the beginning and end there is also a Chihuahua wearing glasses that have the coach from Built For This on one of the lenses. Mashup Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lift your right arm and right leg up, making a cute pose. Gold Move 2: Make a peace sign with your right hand Gold Move 3: Put both hands on your mouth, as if you're sneezing. This is the final move of the routine Barbie Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Remastered Version: Gold Move 1: Punch your right fist, and then your left. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Make a half moon with your right arm, and at the same time throw it up. Gold Move 4: Perform a dab move by raising your right arm to your face and your left arm outwards. This is the final move of the routine. Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Bows at The camera. (Boom Boom Pow). Gold Move 2: Raise both of your hands up toward the sky. This is the last move of the Mashup. (You Make Me Feel...). Gallery Videos Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa (Official Video) Category:Songs